Where IS HE ?
by Madances
Summary: self explanitory


_Where _Is **HE?**

Disclaimer: The characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I have borrowed the characters without the consent or knowledge of Warner Brothers or Shoot the Moon. I will return them shortly. The extra characters and story are mine.

Timeframe: season 1; after 'I am not, Nor have I ever been …A Spy'

4th in 'Dean is a nice guy'

Arlington, VA, Public Park Spring Saturday

A man crouched behind a row of shrubs looking intently around the park. A little league softball game was in progress at the ball diamond. People were walking or jogging or running along the paths. Kids were tossing Frisbees. Several families at the top of the hill were flying kites. 'It is a beautiful warm day, the first nice weekend this spring," thought the hidden man.

A local television station crew was setting up a tent to shade their media event. Their viewing audience would be able to meet the studio news and weather team. The 'tri city weatherman of the year' was due in about half an hour. 'Why anyone would be interested in meeting those people is beyond me.'

The sound of shouting turned his attention back to the ball field. "Slide, Phillip, slide!" instructed an excited feminine voice. Cheering and catcalls filled the air; good natured, encouraging, or angry, threatening, depending on their temperament and which team they supported. The game ended, according to the scoreboard the Bombers had won 8 to 3. Adults escorted children away. Happy children, sad children, excited and disappointed children. Most families left the park while others went other places in the area.

From his place of concealment the man studied a large group of people bunched together. They all were walking toward the media tent. As people broke off the man realized that the weatherman was in the center. A middle aged blond woman, two boys in Bomber uniforms and a woman with below the shoulder length, brown hair stayed close to the TV personality. Furtively the man waved the brunette woman over to him. "I need your help! Have you seen him? Is he here? I don't have much time left."

"Who are you talking about? Is who here?" asked the young woman.

"Scarecrow! Is Scarecrow here? I have been waiting for - for over two hours," said the anxious man.

Amanda demanded, "who is Scarecrow? How do you know me?"

The gentleman answered, "I have seen you with him several times, on the mall, at the Hobart, at Rock Creek Park.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm Ronny. If I am caught they will kill me," he replied, fear in his eyes as he looked around carefully.

"Alright, I will help you. Take off your jacket and tie, roll up your sleeves, unbutton the top three buttons of your shirt. - Put your arm around my shoulders. Let's go," she instructed placing her arm about his waist.

Mrs. King walked with her new friend over to the media tent. "Dean!" she summoned him quietly. Dean joined them and she explained, "Dean, he needs help. There may be people hunting him.

Dean McGuire studied them both before nodding his agreement. "Get in the truck. Put this on," he instructed handing over a t-shirt and ball cap with the station logo, and his own mirrored sunglasses. Amanda picked up a tote bag and accompanied him to the truck. She stood guard facing the park.

"I appreciate this. Scarecrow has more contacts than I thought. TV people," Ronny said.

"As far as I know Scarecrow doesn't know any of them," she informed him. "Dean is my friend. Put your stuff in the bag. Tuck your shirttail in your trousers. Try to look professional and like you are working until they leave."

A young boy ran up to her. "Mama! Mama! Did you see? I caught it."

"You were wonderful, Sweetheart," she responded. "Why don't you go on and eat with your grandmother. I think I am going to help here for a while." She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, then sent him off.

The brunette hurried to the nearest pay phone. "I need to speak to Lee Stetson, please. This is Amanda King. Would you leave a message for him. Tell him that Ronny and I are waiting for him at Ryan's park. Thank you."

Amanda and Ronny took over the distribution of the free station articles and arraigning for the studio personalities to have photos taken with the visitors. "Has he picked up his messages yet?…I know I have left two messages. I am leaving the third one."

After the designated two hours the event crew started breaking down the tables and tent. "Please tell him to call me at home? …May I speak to Mr. Melrose. I know he isn't in today, but you could patch me through. … He should pick up his messages so would you ask him to call me at home. I will be there soon."

Ronny worked with them as part of the team. Amanda stood apart talking to Dean. "Will you take Ronny with you in your car? Drop him somewhere safe?"

Dean inquired, "what is this all about?"

"I am not really sure. He is a friend of a friend but it must be really important because our friend never showed. I am worried about him," she replied. "Oh, and Cynthia is gorgeous. I can see the magic when you look at each other. I am so happy for you both."

"Amanda, I never .." Dean began.

"I know, but after I had that accident and could not remember you. Dean, we both knew that it wasn't going to work," she assured him.

The weatherman asked, "how much trouble is your friend in?"

Amanda looked him in the eye and said, "keep your power dry, Soldier."

"It has been a long time since 'Nam," he stated.

"Not long enough, " she said sadly, remembering all the friends she had lost as well as the men who had returned from that 'police action'. Joe had returned determined to save the world. Lee had returned to save the world as well and so many others.

The men left while Amanda went to Cynthia's side. "He is a good man, Cynthia, take good care of Dean," she said with a hug.

"Amanda, we never -" began the woman.

"I know - but now go get him. The magic is there. We never had that magic. Be happy together," she insisted. "And I want an invitation."

"Your friend left this for you. He said you would understand," Cynthia said handing over a tote bag.

"Thank you, I do," replied Amanda taking it.

KING HOME Afternoon

"Alright, neither Mr. Stetson or Mr. Melrose have picked up their messages. Is Francine Desmond in?…. Please ask her to call Amanda at home. Thank you."

"Hello …Yes, sir. Do you know where Lee is? … I have left messages for him but he hasn't called me back. … It is very important, sir. He was supposed to meet the man at 10 and he didn't show … Yes, sir. Goodbye, sir."

"Hello … Thank you for calling, Francine. … Do you know where Lee is? … It is very important. … He was supposed to be at Ryan's park this morning and he wasn't … I have left about a dozen messages and he hasn't picked them up. … Can you find out if he made his check-ins? I am getting worried … Thank you, Francine."

KING HOME After 10

Amanda stood in front of her kitchen sink gazing out the window, visibly upset. The tears on her cheeks proclaimed her loosing battle as she tried not to cry. Lee watched her for a moment before tapping gently on the patio door glass. All her messages; begging to see him, demanding to see him. Not to mention the order from Billy to call Amanda and the complaint from Francine. Something was very wrong. His anger, - irritation fled.

Her eyes flew to the door, she looked to the stairs, then she ran to open her door and threw herself into his arms, crying.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Scarecrow demanded quietly.

She clung to him, "Oh, thank God! You're alive. Are you OK? I was so worried about you."

With his arms holding her to him, he said, "of course, I am ok. I have been busy. Why were you worried?"

The woman in his embrace had stopped trembling but she was not ready to let go. "I called and left message after message. You never came to the park. Ronny was there for over four hours, he was scared. OH, Lee, Where were you?"

The agent put his hands on her upper arms and pushed her away slightly. "What do you mean, Ronny was there for over four hours? I spent the day looking for him. How do you know?"

"He had been hiding for two hours when he asked for my help," she said.

Alarmed Scarecrow demanded, "how does he know you?"

"He said that he has seen us together several times," she answered finally releasing her tight grip around his waist but retaining a light touch.

"I saw you with Dan under that tent."

"Dean, his name is Dean. Ronny was there, too," the woman told him.

Stetson demanded, "Where? I didn't see him."

"He was standing at the table by me handing out stuff," she answered.

"No, he wasn't. Not when I saw you. There was just someone who worked for the station," he argued.

Amanda smiled up at him, "great disguise, wasn't it?"

Stetson looked down at her and smiled back, asking, "how did you pull it off?"

"I told Dean that Ronny needed help, so he did," she responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's it?" he cried out.

"That's it," she replied. "Dean took him somewhere safe to drop him off - Ronny left a present for you."

"It's here?" Scarecrow inquired in a loud and incredulous voice. "Why didn't you tell me? I hunted Ronny for hours."

Amanda went into her family room and retrieved a tote bag from her purse. She carried it out to the patio and placed it in his hand. "Good night, Scarecrow," she said in a very quiet voice and started to close the door.

"Amanda, wait! I am sorry. I was concerned about Ronny. I spent hours looking and never did find him."

"As of three o'clock he was fine. When Dean dropped him off he was back to looking like a banker," she assured him.

"A banker?"

"Yeah, no t-shirt. Button down shirt, tie straight, suit."

"Thank you … Thank you for taking care of Ronny for me. … and thank you for caring about me," he said.

"You're welcome," she gave him a sly smile.

Lee pulled her into a quick hug and softly kissed her forehead, "good night, Mrs. King."

"Good night, Mr. Stetson."

He waited until she locked the door before he slipped into the darkness.


End file.
